On top of the world!
by lilreaper123
Summary: makoto always knew he had bad luck and he's used to it. so when a letter came in the mail saying ultimate lucky student he was excited and worried. excited to make new friends and have a blast. worried because there are people in his head trying to either take over or get out his body and why are they claiming to be him. one thing is for sure his school life will be interesting!
1. where it began

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makoto naegi was always an ordanary kid that everyday would always bring a new expirence to embrace the world and every thing it situations or extreme situations that wound crush a weaker soul. he was more optimistic then most which fueled what most people did not have... **HOPE**. peaple would say hope was a concept that can be overcome in the right situation where everything will come crumbling down and there will be nothing left but **DESPAIR**. this is not one of those situation.

In the life of makoto naegi he is put thourgh the most hellish expirence that did not break him like most people thought it would. Despair fueled his Hope in a way no one ever thought was possible. He gained somthing that will shake the world to it's core. they say looks can be deceiving but how do you know your deceiving people when you yourself do not or did not know of yet. this is a story of a boy who was never alone!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

how did it begin for our young hero you may be asking yourself well it started early in the morning where a boy had just woken it to get ready for another beautiful day. he opened the door to the hallway only to be greeted by a cheerful shout.

"makoto!"

makoto watched as his little sister with so much energy,too much energy this early in the morning. he has yet to step out of the room as she came to a halt in front of him holding what appears to be a letter of sorts.

"good morning kamaru why are you so excited this early in the day" he said still rubbing the sleep out of eyes.

"come down stairs mom and dad are waiting!" kamaru said with stars in her eyes

"o-okay" he said as they walked to the kitchen where they're parents sat happy to see them even more so when they see they're elder son

' wow most be a good day for them to be so full of energy at..' he looked at the clock to see it was 6:24!? 'wow it's really early huh' he was brought to reality by his moms greeting.

"good morning makoto" she said with the brightest smile i have ever seen

"morning son get a good night's sleep" he said also with the brightest smile i had ever seen...what's this it's like they just won a lottery or something.

"soo whats with everyone this morning" makoto asked very curious about everyone's good mood.

they all looked at eachother and with a mental agreement kamaru gave me the letter from her hands i can see her trembling with excitment. so as i take the letter i look closely at was a black and red i opened it and took the paper out. I can't help but wonder what it is and was greeted with 3 bold letters.

' **hope's peak academy** '

...w-what?

I was so shocked and excited that i thought i was dreaming but i know this was real as i recalled i did enter the lottery for hope's peak academy but to think i would be in the most fantisized school in the contry no the world. A school that was made by talents for talents to study _**TALENTS**_... which he does not have. He is given the title **Super High School Level Ultimate** _ **Lucky**_ **Student** ... how ironic he has to be-if not-the most _un_ lucky boy in the world. His daily life the minute he would do something it would take a turn for the worst no questions asked. he does not let that get to him though as strange as it might sound he feels that he gets stornger after the situations like he gains something for more of value after each expirence like out of the world value _literally_ but he's getting of topic!

"w-what is this this!?" he asked with excitedment in his voice as he looked a his family all smiling at him. Kamaru had somehow got behind him bouncing while saying" it's a letter from hope's peak academy! they picked you to go there for high school Ooo i'm soo jealous! my big bro's gunna be in school with celebrity's!" kamaru said while hugging her brother tightly from behind.

"b-but-" makoto said but was interupted by his dad who smiled at his son and said"you will do fine son believe in yourself" then his mom"make friends and don't ever give up we know that no matter what you can accomplish anything you put your mind to" finally kamaru who was somehow in front of him now "yeah makoto we would be proud of you no matter what you do" with a gentle smile.

...all he could do was stand there and watch as they all poured the hearts out to him about his choose. what did he do to deserve such love. his life is filled bad luck since he was little he's more optimisic then others. he knows that that one day all the good things in his life will be stolen from him in almost an instant and he will be left with absulutely _nothing_ so in order to stop that from _ever_ happening he will have to be ready to take on the whole world in a heartbeat! so with a bright smile on his face he looked at his family and said

"Thank you mom,dad kamaru i will make you proud of the things i will do"with so much conviction the room seem to shine as they talked and ate. on one not even makoto could have ever guessed what would happen in japan and soo the world and all of it revoles around makoto naegi himself's...wait himself's?


	2. pain and exposure

hey guys i hope you like the chap worked _really_ hard on it just for you. i just wanted to say that the story i'm writing is based somewhat on medaka box just from an little idea i just had to get out. soo i may or may not continue this story but i'll try and see i can do but just in case this story is up for _**adoption**_.

please feel free to comment!XP

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been month since he last seen his family, seven to be exact. He's made many friends during that time. There's Asahina, who's attitude can brighten up the room, Kyoko, who has a strong desire to solve almost every mystrey she came across, Togami, who is a bit rough around the edge's(Ok he's a lot more then a bit) but he's Ok...right?, Toko, who thinks the whole world's out to get her(well it may be true with the Ultimate murderer and all), Yasuhiro, his laid back attitude makes people wonder why he's still there, Sakura, some(a lot) of people are intimidated by her appearence but in reality is gentle natured, Celestia, who's streak of luck in gambling still has yet to lose, Hifumi, who only has taste in 2d art and Celestia, Ishimaru, has a good nature and a strong sense of justice, Mondo, he can be aggressive at times but has a good heart, Chihiro, a really smart computer genius who's smile can put almost everyone at ease, Leon, a baseball star who wants to give up that tittle to be a musician.

sayaka, a friend who reacognized makoto on the first day of school. claimed that makoto was in nekuro middle school with her was happy to know he was in her class, Ikusaba, a girl earned the tittle Ultimate soldier perfered to be alone or be with her sister. Makoto almost instantly warmed up to her, she asked why would he want talk to her and he said(" Because i want to be ikusaba's friend!"*smile*) she seemed to freeze with a blush and last but not least was Enoshima who in makoto's opinion is a unique girl that acts as if there are other people in her "One" body. One day her classmates brought it up and she said (Dissaciative identity disorder) yes a unique girl indeed.

Remebering all the good times he spent with his classmates was like a dream t-

His thoughts was interupted when the bell rung signaling that it was the end of school. Everyone was either packing there things or rushed out the door full speed with a delay of Yamada who must of thought it was a good idea to push past Yasuhiro, only to somehow get stuck in the door but with the help of Sakura they managed.

As i started to also walk to the door a burning sensation in his heart intensified giving him a pause he grabed the area only to stop. He breathed out in relief maybe it's just heart burn. A tap on his right shoulder made him turn to see a neutral but a hint concerned face of Ikusaba.

"naegi you don't look so good are you ok?" Ikusaba said makoto was touched by this and regained his composure. he was greatful but he didn't want her to worry over somehting that would go away with glass milk.

"I'm fine Ikusaba it's slight heart burn thats all" Makoto said with the best smile he could muster. She seemed to believe it but was still concerned

"Well i'll walk to your dorm if thats alright" She said with a straight face with a tiny but noticeable blush dusting her freckles. Makoto instantly smiled at her he did not mind at all. They made there way down the hall to the dorms and they said there goodbyes. Makoto waved one last time to Ikusaba before entering his room and closing the door. If Makoto looked once more he would have seen a really conerned look on her face, she must have knew he was struggling to hold his body from trembling so much.

As the door closed he did not have the strength to lock it as he drop his bag on the floor, his knee along with it all the while he wondered what was wrong with him and the simple 'heart burn' was spreading throughout his entire body-no being- he felt as if it was forcing him feel every fiber of his mind to break,deconstruct and rebuild itself. Why was this happening to him all of a sudden, conscious sliping away it took all his will power to keep himself awake afraid that if he falls every thing changes in more ways than one

' _ **do not resist**_ 'said a voice said-no it sounded like a collage _voices_ it just makoto fight back harder. now he manage to stand but way too fast, his 'luck' struck and he began to fell backwards and hit his head pretty hard on there he could ' _feel_?' the voice's regret that something went 'terribly' wrong.

' _ **idiot**_ ' said the voice before Makoto felt as if somthing beginning at his heart, vains, nerves before everything went black.

after Makoto fell unconsious, if one was to look in his body they would see that in his veins a certain cell began to spike and strike the others setting off a chain reaction that showed on the outside of the skin. A neon glow slowly started from the feet up to the head, however what was meant to just knock Makoto out turned into something that would cause minor concern but ultimately lead some of the others to find Makoto.

As the light envelope Makoto the body seemed to shift and spasm the room shook until it was noticed by the school, causing the students to exit the building in a hurry and only a few saw the glow and was lead to makoto's door the others followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **A few minutes earlier**_

 _ **normal pov**_

In the hallway was silence signaling that everyone was either in they're rooms or somewhere else at the time being. All of a sudden there was a low vibration that slowly but surely turned into a mediun rumble giving the impression of a earthquake but a loud voice shout over it as ishimaru came out his like madman( _like someone took his doritos_ _**you knoe what i mean**_ ) with a look in his eyes that say every man for himself but refused to do so a least not without all his classmates!

He saw Owada who also came out along with the others such Asahina,Sakura,Hifumi,Celes,Yasuhiro,Togami,Toko,Leon,Sayaka, Junko,Kyoko and finally Mukuro was looking around the area

" My fellow classmates! single file line and exit the building in a calmly order!" Ishimaru shouted orders as Owada looked like he was going to say something but was cut off as one of them asked a question most of them has been wondering for a while.

" Hey guys does anyone know where makoto is i thought he would be here already" Asahina said as she as looked around they noticed Mukuro walking with Junko by her side to where Makoto's room, others followed as they were also curious.

Almost immediately they knew something was amiss, under the door they could make out a glow almost eerie as pushed forward they felt more pressure like weights being droped on there shoulders and it was coming from Makoto's room. To add to the mode they all walked down the hallway slowly was the rising action reaching there climax as Junko started to get impatient she quickly took lead and grabbed the door handle pausing for the despair most of them was feeling and for her own pleasure and swung the door open as the neon glow slightly blinded them, slowly they could make out a figure of someone as the glow surrounded them slowly died down and revealed be a boy a little older looking then them.

There on the floor on was a boy lying down, he had what looks like whitish silver hair, slight retangle glasses that shined a little from the light, a satin black dressing shirt, satin red vest and bow tie, left side of the shirt rolled up to the elbow revealed wrappings over the arm hand covered in a black almost skin tight glove the other in a white one, black pants a chain on the left side and black boots. They got closer to the mystrey boy and noticed slightly long fangs from the almost parted mouth this caused some ( yasuhiro and yamada) to step back trembling chanting about vampires. However the others got closer and saw what made time freeze, an ahoge thiner but in the same way of the person who own's the room, Junko also took the liberty of say what was on the minds of many.

" .Hell...Makoto!?" she said taking in his appearence almost getting in his face, however at the mention of the name

Silverish eyes snapped opened!


End file.
